Etched in Wood
by splattermusic
Summary: "I am Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen of Japan, my friends call me Baron. I am the leader of the Cat Bureau of investigation" "Yeah right, My name's Sheriff Woody Pride of Bonnie's room, my friends call me Woody. I am the leader of Bonnie's toys of playtime."
1. New Arrival

**Hello! It's splattermusic and this is my first crossover and I'm sorry if the characters are too O.O.C. this is my first fic that actually uses characters from the movies. I hope you like it so R&R. Oh and this is a one-shot story. I decided to make this after seeing Toy Story and the Cat Returns without enough crossovers and both movies are about something inanimate coming to life and I was bored so I have nothing else to do. I'm surprised that I'm the only one who thought of this. So... on with the fic!**

**splattermusic does not own the concept or characters of Toy Story and The Cat Returns, they belong to Disney•Pixar and Studio Ghibli, respectively  
**

* * *

A little brunette girl hurriedly ripped the wrapping paper off of her present from under the tree. She was adorned in a red pajama dress with a double layered, red and green tutu, to celebrate the current holiday. Once the paper was strewn across the floor, she uncovered a box with a lid which was about the size of an encyclopedia. She flung off the cover to reveal an ornate wooden cat doll. He had the head of a tabby cat, whiskers and all, yet he stood like an English gentleman. He had human hands and feet. Though the fact of how human the appendages actually were was concealed by brown shoes and pure white gloves. He wore a cream white suit and pants with a red velvet vest underneath and a blue neck tie. One arm, the one that was bent across his stomach, held a cane. The other, which was folded across his back, was holding a cream-colored top hat which finished his aroma of being an aristocratic man, or cat. Though his most prominent feature was his green eyes, they were made of a certain gem which seemed to warmly glow from the light of the Christmas tree.

The little girl beamed as she looked up to her mother. Her mother looked down at her, "I found him at an old antique shop. I knew you'd like him. The shopkeeper said his name was Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen."

Her daughter, being obviously confused, stared at her mother, wondering how she would ever be able to say the name, let alone remember it. The older woman laughed full heartedly, "You can call him Baron, honey."

The mini brunette giggled as she streaked to her bedroom with one hand holding her new toy and the other gripping onto her slipping tutu. She leapt onto her bed, landing on her back. To the best of her ability, she hugged the wooden doll and slowly, very slowly shut her eye lids. Until, that is, she realized a crucial missing part of her day. The little girl bolted upright "Oh no!" she exclaimed, "You didn't say hi to everyone yet!"

She inched forth and slid off her bed. Hurriedly, she placed Baron onto the plastic table in her room, right next to the tea set and she dug through her toy chest. She threw out a cowboy, a futuristic astronaut, a cowgirl, a Mrs. and Mr. Potatohead, two dinosaurs, a dog with metal coils, a rag doll, stuffed peas in a pod, a stuffed German porcupine, a grey stuffed monster, a piggybank, a rag doll horse, a velvet white unicorn, and three squeaky toy green aliens.

She was quick to introduce her new toy. She held out Baron with one hand and put her other hand underneath, "This is Baron, guys. He's a were-cat that works for Dr. Pork chop." She picked up and cowboy and cupped her hands around his plastic ear, "But he's really in it to eat him. Baron really likes bacon."

The brunette held the piggybank high into the air, placing Mr. Potatohead's bowler hat onto his head. She spoke in a voice as deep as any six-year-girl could muster, "Muah-ha-ha! Sheriff Woody, you're doomed! Not even Buzz Lightyear can stop my were-cat! Muah-ha-ha!"

"Bonnie!" Her mother yelled, "You have to finish opening your other presents, you know!"

She dropped the piggybank and cat and placed her palms onto her cheeks, "Oh yeah! My other presents, I forgot about them." The merry girl skipped out to the hallway, leaving the inanimate toys on the floor, well, until she was completely out of view.

The piggybank glanced upward, "Is she gone?"

The cowboy leapt to his feet, "Coast is clear everyone."

All the other toys proceeded to do the same as their sheriff and they surrounded the new statuette. The figurine appeared to be an inch taller than Woody and he towered over Buzz. Woody strode up to Baron and greeted him, "Hi," he stuck his hand out, "I'm Woody."

Baron did not answer. Woody shrugged his shoulders, "Well, he ain't a toy, he's a figurine, technically. So maybe he can't come alive."

Rex countered Woody's hypothesis in a rather blunt manner, "But Bo Peep was a lamp, and she came alive."

Woody looked out the window, imagining a certain nursery rhyme lamp. Dolly brought up another idea, "What if he's hard of hearing, huh?"

Hamm shook his head, "That's ridiculous, a cat hard of hearing?"

Apparently, Mr. Potatohead agreed, "Yeah, I mean look at it's ears, they're half the size of his head!"

Jessie grinned broadly, "Well, there's only one t'find out," she sucked in a chest full of air, "YODEL-LAY-HEE-HOO!" and she yodeled into Baron's overly sized ear.

Baron immediately grimaced at the loud, sudden outburst. He twisted his finger in his ear, "I'm sorry I didn't wake up earlier, "he spoke in a British accent, "but was it really necessary to 'yodel' into my ear? Oh well, onto the formalities, I am Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen of Japan, my friends call me Baron. I am the leader of the Cat Bureau of investigation. It is currently disbanded due to my absence, the resignation of one member and the recent death of another." He graciously bowed lowly, "Despite the recent hardships I have experienced, I am glad to meet your acquaintance."

Woody scoffed, "Yeah, My name's Sheriff Woody Pride of Bonnie's room, my friends call me Woody. I am the leader of Bonnie's toys of playtime."

Mr. Potatohead groaned, "Great, it's Buzz all over again."

This caused the spaceman to slap his forehead, "Oh come on guys, I wasn't this delusional!"

Woody placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder, and patted it, "Buzz, you thought you could fly and travel through space."

"Ah-em," Baron cleared his throat, "I am actually well aware that I am supposed to be inanimate. I actually do own a bureau; I was brought to America by mistake."

"Well then," Buttercup placed his soft hoof out for Baron to shake, "welcome to Bonnie's room."

* * *

Baron sat at the window pane, wondering whether Toto had missed him, or if Haru even realized that he was gone. He crossed his legs and propped his chin with his arm. He became deeply immersed within his thought, so deep; in fact, he did not even notice that Woody sat next to him.

"Watcha' thinkn' of partner?"

Baron did not divert his attentions from the sky, though he thought it was rude to not reply a simple question, "I am thinking of what my companions are doing right now. Probably Toto will search all of Japan for me. We've been together for as long as I can remember. Haru, she probably won't even notice I'm gone." He finally averted his focus to Jessie and Buzz, who had their arms linked together, apparently in a deep conversation of which is worse, snakes in boots or annoying LGMs, then he averted it to Woody, "Have you ever loved anyone so much, you take them for granted until they actually leave. Then, you're left with an empty hole in your heart?"

Woody nodded, "Yeah, Bo Peep. I loved her so much. Before I came to Bonnie's room, I lived with a boy named Andy, he's in college now. Bo Peep was a lamp that belonged to Andy's little sister, Molly. One day, Molly brought some of her friends over and they made fun of her because of Bo, you know, they thought she was childish for keeping a nursery rhyme lamp, so Molly carried her to the attic. Unfortunately, she tripped on the ladder to the attic and she dropped Bo." Woody choked to say the next words, "Bo's right arm and left leg broke off. Andy's Mom tried to glue her together again, but she was just like Humpty Dumpty, she was never the same, so Andy's mom decided to sell her in a yard sale. That was the last I ever saw of her."

This was followed by an awkward silence which was broken by Woody, "So what about you?"

Baron placed his hat on his head and placed his cane across his lap, and began to transversely stroke his hand the polished wood, "Her name was Haru."

Woody scoffed at Baron's answer, "You mean the one that won't notice that you've been gone? What is she? A doll? A figurine like you? Plastic toy?"

Baron leisurely shook his head, "No, a human."

Woody nearly choked on his own tongue, "Human? Are you kidding me? You loved her? You actually showed yourself to a human?"

Baron nodded his felinistic head, "I had to due to my occupation. I first met her when she was looking for assistance with her problem with cats. We saved her and brought her back home safely. Though she did admit she had a slight crush on me, I regrettably dismissed her affections due to feelings I could not reciprocate. Afterward, we made her an honorary member of our bureau."

Woody raised his right eyebrow, "We?"

Baron nodded once more, "Me, Toto—the stone crow—and Muta—the overweight cat."

Woody continued his questions, "So what happened to everyone?"

Baron gritted his serrated teeth and sucked air through the cracks between each tooth, "Well, Haru grew more distant after she started dating her high school crush Machida," Baron hissed his name in scorn, "years past and my dear friend Muta passed away due to old age." He tried to choke back tears, "afterwards, Haru visited less and less often. One day, she stopped visiting at all. That was the day of her wedding."Baron hung his head low, "And coincidentally, that was the day burglars came to loot whatever they could find. They stole me and went on a plane to America. I feel out through a hole in their backpacks and an old man found me and brought me to the antique shop. He found out my name by looking at the label that was inside my hat."

Woody chuckled, "You've had a pretty hectic life."

Baron grinned, "You have no idea."

He looked to the sky once more, tears seeping from the corners of his eyes. Woody looked on with sympathy, "You really miss them, do you?"

Baron grimly nodded, "It seems that every bad event in your life is etched in wood. You try to sand it away, but it just leaves you more exposed to the harsh elements of the world. And if you wait for the markings to go away, they permanently stay, like a scar."

"Well, I've lost a lot of dear friends over the years: Etch, Wheezy, Lenny, Sarge..." he paused for a moment, "Bo. But, Bonnie's toys are like family now, I hope that'll be the same for you." Woody reassured.

Baron genuinely smiled at the cowboy, "Thank you for your hospitality."

Woody smiled in return, "Don't mention it."

Baron turned his head over his shoulder and glanced at the room behind him and swung hi legs over the pane to get a good look at the area around him. He immediately laid his eyes on Totoro who was currently engaged in a dance around a house plant with the LGMs, which included each of them holding a leaf. Baron snickered at this comedic sight, "Is it just me or does that grey, fluffy monster look familiar?"

* * *

**Yay! Finally, boredom pays off**. **Probably most of you guys won't like it that much (or even read it for that matter (well you probably read the story to even read this)). Tell me if you like it. Tell me if you don't like it. Tell me anything! I don't care! Anyways... who got that completely obvious reference to another movie? Anyone who does, gets waffles or a hug, you can choose. So after writing this and chapter 7 of my other story 'Katzen Blut', I realized that porcelain dolls have the worst luck ever. So, if you ever choose to be a creation or toy, don't be a china doll.  
**

**-splattermusic  
**


	2. A Visitor

**Hello fanfiction world! I am back! Sorry, my computer had a meltdown and I lost all the files on it. Including the next few chapters to The Tale of Maybella Ros and Draco Stallion and the sequel to the Silver Serpent. This was also a file I lost. This was a suggestion from Midnight the Black Fox. Thanks for the inspiration! **

**Anyway, I was about to rewrite everything, but I had Science Olympiad to worry about. It's a National science competition where you test in different events. There are 24 event and each fall into the three catagories : **

**building (you build something and test it at the competition, ex: bottle rockets, towers, trebuchet)  
test (college level tests on species identification or just facts, ex: Ornithology, Meteorology, Fossils)  
lab (a mix of tests and building, you have to create something/do an experiment and answer questions, ex: experimental design, shock value, optics, junkyard challenge)**

**I had Ornithology, Microbe Mission (test), Ecology (test), Experimental Design, and Bottle Rockets. And at the state competition, where you compete with the best schools in the state, I got first place in Experimental Design! All those hours of work and studying paid off. And now I have a shiny gold medal hanging in my room, along with my other medals from last year and the regional competition this year.**

**Yeah, I am quite the nerd. And now CSTs are coming up. Anyway, this is the first story I rewrote when my computer crashed, so... I hope you enjoy it!**

**On with the fic!**

**splattermusic does not own the Cat Returns or Toy Story**

**-splattermusic**

* * *

_Ring! Ring!_

The door bell rang.

_Ring! Ring!_

It rang again. Bonnie zipped through the hallways of her moderately sized home and finally arrived at the door with a cowboy rag doll in one hand. She hopped up and down, arms outstretched, reaching for the peephole, even though she was around two-thirds the peephole's height.

Once realizing that she could not look through the minute hole, Bonnie darted to the kitchen and began dragging a large wooden chair to the front door. She propped it against the entrance and jumped onto the chair, elevating herself a good one and a half feet with the doll still in hand.

Looking through the hole in the wall, Bonnie found a Japanese man and woman. They were both around their mid to late twenties. The man had short black hair and he wore a suit and tie, while the woman had short brown hair and dressed more casually. The man's face was serious, but kind and the woman's face had an overall aura of warmth to it.

Feeling a bit nervous, as she always does around strangers, Bonnie called for her mother, "Mom..." Her voice trailed off.

Bonnie's mother quickly rushed to the door with her husband close behind. She removed the chair her daughter had placed in front of the door and twisted the door knob to let the visitors in.

"Hi!" she greeted enthusiastically, "You must be Machida and Haru. I'm Barbara," she jabbed her thumb over her shoulder to indicate her husband, "Dan's wife, and this," she lifted Bonnie into her arms into a motherly embrace, "is Bonnie."

Haru bent down to eye level with the toddler. "Hi, I'm Haru. My husband works with your dad."

Bonnie just merely cringed deeper into her mother's arms. Haru frowned at this action. Barbara laughed. "Come on, Bonnie, say 'hi'."

Bonnie smiled and whispered, "Hi," in a petite voice, and then she hugged her little sheriff tightly.

Bonnie's father grinned. "I can't thank you enough, Haru. When I heard that the meeting was the same exact time as my wife's meeting at the daycare, I thought we were doomed. Then, Machida told me that you had experience with children before, so he told me he would ask you if you could babysit Bonnie. I was so relieved when he told me you had said 'yes'."

Haru beamed. "Well, I love kids. I used to work at a daycare when we still lived in Japan."

Machida laughed. "I remember I could never pry you away from those kids."

Haru shook her head. "Too bad we don't have any of our own."

Machida glanced at his watch and put a hand to his hair. "Ugh, it's time to go. Come on Dan, we got to go, or we'll be late. And you know how Mr. Barrett is with tardiness."

Dan shuddered. "Don't remind me."

And with that, each husband kissed their respective wives on the cheek and left out the front door.

Barbara glanced to the digital clock in the living room. "I don't have to go for another few minutes, so we can talk for a bit."

"Sounds good," Haru replied politely.

Barbara let her daughter out of her arms and Bonnie ran to the living room, placing herself next to a mound of toys. The older women sat on two different, yet adjacent couches and faced each other. A coffee table sat in front of them, with a pitcher of fresh lemonade and three glasses.

"Would you like some?" Barbara offered, "I usually keep this out on a hot day like this to make sure Bonnie doesn't get thirsty. The third cup is usually for my husband, but since he isn't here..."

"Of course, I'd love a glass."

"So," Barbara started as she poured the yellow liquid, "how long have you been living in America?"

Haru put a finger to her chin. "I think three, maybe four months? I've known English longer than that though."

"And what brought you here?"

"Well, Machida was working in the Japanese division of the company your husband works at. They needed his skills in America and were willing to triple his salary, so here we are," Haru answered politely.

"And how long have you known him?"

"Well, I've known him since high school. But, we started dating in college. I believe we got married two years ago, about five years after I started dating him."

Several minutes of words passed between the two women's lips while the little girl sat in the corner, playing with her cowboy doll.

"Oh! Look at the time!" Barbara exclaimed, glancing at the clock. "I need to get going, it was fun talking to you. I'm so glad you offered to babysit Bonnie. I hope she won't be too much trouble."

Haru smiled. "No worries, I'll be fine. Bonnie and I will have a great time!"

Barbara leaned down and kissed her daughter on her forehead. "Bye sweetie."

Bonnie giggled, hugged her mother and watched as she walked out the doorway, leaving her alone with a stranger she didn't know. Bonnie incredulously looked at the stranger, wondering what to think of her. Should she be scared? Happy? Worried? Honestly, she had no idea.

Haru knelt down in front of here. "Hey Bonnie," she spoke softly, "I guess it's just us two. So, what do you want to do? Play hide-and-go-seek?" The little girl shook her head.

"Cops and robbers?"

She shook her head.

"Red Rover?"

She shook her head.

"Tic-tac-toe?"

She shook her head.

"Chess?"

She furiously shook her head.

Haru blew her hair out of her face and contemplated. What did this girl want to do? Judging from her clothing, Haru never would've guessed that this little toddler was this shy. She asked again, "Cowboys and Indians?"

Bonnie nodded her head and held up her toy cowboy. Haru picked him up and smiled at the some-what ragdoll. He was definitely old, possibly older than his current owner. She looked below the boot to see a messy, worn out scribble, which she managed to decipher as the word "ANDY".

"Let me guess: is Andy your cowboy's name?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"Then, what is his name?" she inquired.

"Woody."

Haru smiled and lifted Bonnie into her arms. "I knew I'd make you talk sooner or later!"

The little girl giggled as Haru swung her in circles. Haru stopped and asked, "So do you have any other toys?"

Bonnie nodded excitedly as she ran into the hallway of her home, beckoning Haru to follow. Haru laughed and followed the surprisingly agile girl through the hallways. Somehow, this reminded her of the chase Muta had sent her on through the alleyways, so many years ago. Her heart ached of the memories she had with her friends. Too bad the bureau had broken up years ago.

Finally, Haru and Bonnie arrived at their destination. Haru immediately identified the room they were at as Bonnie's bedroom. The floor was littered with various toys. Her bed's blankets and pillows were propped up against each other, as if they were used for something other than sleeping on, like building a fort.

"Do you want to see my kitty?" Bonnie asked innocently.

Haru nodded, expecting a pet or stuffed animal or... anything! The one thing she didn't expect was what Bonnie brought to show her. He was just like she remembered him! Golden fur, bright green eyes, a light grey suit, a blood red vest, a blue bow tie, topped with a top hat and cane. Tears brimmed her eyes. She thought he was dead, or stolen. She never thought she would see him again.

Bonnie grew worried about her babysitter. "Are you okay?"

Haru sat on the floor, unable to believe what she saw. A single word uttered from her mouth. "Baron..."

"How did you know my kitty's name?"

Haru used her arm to wipe away her tears. "I-I," Haru thought, trying to come up with an explanation, "I was a wooden doll just like him. He was one of my most favorite things in the world. And then someone took him from me."

Bonnie sympathetically put her hand on Haru's lap. Her face instantaneously brightened. "Do you want to play with us?"

"Us?" Haru asked.

Bonnie nodded and pointed to Woody, an astronaut, a cowgirl, a piggy bank, and other toys. "Buzz and Woody are trying to save Jessie from the were cat and Dr. Porkchop. But Baron turns good at the end. Can you help me play?"

Haru beamed. There was nothing she'd rather do.

* * *

Bonnie yawned as Haru tucked her into bed. It was still sunny out, but all the fun took all the energy out of the little girl.

She sat on Bonnie's bed and stared at the night stand and the cat figurine on top of it. "Baron? Are you alive?" She hoped he wasn't dead, that his soul wasn't crushed yet.

After moments of waiting, Haru sighed, realizing that this doll was dead. Tears flowed from her eyes. All these years of searching for him, it was disappointing to find that it was all for nothing.

Suddenly, she felt a small, warm hand on her shoulder. "Please, Miss Haru, don't cry."

Haru's eyes widened. She turned around and found Baron standing beside her. Upon impulse, Haru quickly embraced the small cat. "Baron!" she exclaimed.

He smiled and brought a finger to his lips, pointing to the slumbering child. Haru nodded and spoke, "I've been looking for you every since you disappeared! Is this where you've been all this time? What happened?"

"Well," Baron began, "When I was stolen away, I was somehow shipped over here to America. And that's when Bonnie's mother bought me and gave me to Bonnie as a Christmas present. How did you find me?"

"Machida and I had to move in the area because of his work. He works with Bonnie's father." Baron's ears seemed to droop in disappointment. However, Haru had no time to notice, as a tapping sound appeared from behind her.

A cat-sized, jet-black bird perched upon the window pane. His beady eyes gleamed with intelligence. Baron grinned. "Toto!"

Haru got up from the bed and opened the window, allowing her corvid friend inside. "Baron! I thought I had lost you! Is this where you've been all these years?"

Baron walked forward to hold Toto's wing in his hand and shake it. "It's a pleasure to see you once more, my old friend."

"Pleasure? It's far more than that!" Toto exclaimed, "It's-it's-look! I'm so overjoyed I can't even form words upon my beak!"

"How did you even manage to get here?" inquired Baron, "I doubt the airport would allow you to take a ride with Miss Haru."

Toto disappointingly shook his head. "Oh Baron, you underestimate my flying skills." He batted his wings with a flourish. "These wings may be over a century old, but I would go anywhere with Haru. Even if it meant flying thousands of miles, non-stop. She's the only family I have left..."

Haru affectionately scratched Toto's head. "So Baron," she said, "what you been doing these past two years?"

He chuckled. "Well, I've gone to Transylvania to battle an evil pig, I've gone to space to another planet with little, green men, and I've gone to the Old West to stop a bank robbery by two potatoes. I know there are more places, but they have seemed to slip from my mind, at the moment."

Haru and Toto merely stared at him, disbelieving what they had just heard. Baron struggled to contained his mirth, yet failed to do so. He broke out in a deep, tenor laugh. "Of course I really didn't do all those things. Well at least in a practical sense. But in her mind, I have."

"Who is 'her'?" Toto asked.

Baron smiled. "Bonnie."

Haru looked at the slumbering little girl. She seemed so peaceful. At first glance, aside from her audacious clothing, no one would've guessed how imaginative she really was. Her train of thought was broken by a sudden statement.

"So, _these _guys are the famous Toto and Haru. I think now's a good time to interrupt."

The crow and human swerved their heads back and forth, trying to find the source of the voice. "I swear," Haru said, "I thought I heard a western accent somewhere in here."

Baron smiled once more. "Oh, you did." He stepped aside to reveal the same cowboy Bonnie had been clutching a second ago, except, he was standing...on his own. "Meet Mr. Pride."

"Howdy," Mr. Pride stuck out his hand and tipped his hat, "you can call me Sheriff Woody."

* * *

Haru could barely blink as Baron's new array of friends introduced themselves. She had recognized them all from when she and Bonnie played together. The living toys ranged from a space-man, two dinosaur, and two potatoes, among others. The space man strode up to Haru and saluted to her. "A pleasure to finally meet you."

His girlfriend on the other hand was...err...less composed. "YEE-HAW! We finally get to me ya'. After all those times Baron blabbed 'bout ya'll, I was beginning to think ya'll weren't real, but here ya are, in the FLESH!"

Haru giggled. "It's nice to meet you too."

Three little, green aliens approached Toto, who currently sat, perched upon Haru's shoulder. They collectively gasped, "The claw!"

Toto furrowed his eyebrows and raised his feet. "What? These things?"

They squeaked furiously, "The claw has spoken!" "This claw will take us away!"

Mr. and Mrs. Potato both promptly placed a hand on each LGM's mouth. "Sorry," Mr. Potato apologized, "they're delusional."

"It's fine," Toto replied.

After several long conversations, a pea in a pod shyly spoke up, "Miss, now that you found Baron, will you take him away from us?"

Baron and Haru's mouths hung open. They never thought of that. _'Of course, I'd love to take Baron home with me!" _she looked at the brunette toddler who somehow slept through all the loud talking. _'But what kind of person would I be to take Baron away from her,' _she looked at Woody, Buzz and all the other toys, _'away from them?'_

"Well," Haru started, "I'm going to be staying for a while, so I can still visit. In the meantime, no, I will not take Baron with me."

The playroom erupted with cheers. Jessie began to swing Buzz around like a maniac. Totoro tossed the LGMs in the air. Woody square danced with Bullseye. At least, until Bonnie finally stirred within her sleep. A wave of silence spread across the room. After the girl showed no signs of waking up, the toys continued on with their party, though on a much more quiet level.

Baron put on a gentle smile as he looked Haru into the eye. "You did the right thing."

Haru shrugged. "I figured, if you like it here and with us, and more people love you here, I might as well let you stay."

"Toto will be awfully disappointed."

Haru looked at the bird in question and saw him flying around with Jessie and Buzz upon his back. "He can handle it. Bonnie can't. Besides, you've already helped me grow up. Now you need to help Bonnie."

* * *

"I hope Bonnie wasn't too much trouble for you."

Haru shrugged. "It was no biggie. I really enjoyed playing games with her."

"Really? They always tired me out." Bonnie's mother laughed loudly. "So, when will you be coming back?"

"When do you need me to come back?"

Barbara tapped her finger on her chin. "How's next Thursday? I have to take an extra shift."

Haru glanced over her shoulder to the bedroom she had just been in minutes ago. "Sounds great."

Barbara shook her hand. "Good, I'll see you then."

Haru walked out to the front yard, stopped, let a crow land on her shoulder, and continued walking. Her house wasn't that far and it was still bright out. Machida was still at work. She decided to take the long route home, smelling all the smells that need to be smelled, seeing all the sights that need to be seen, and remembering all the memories that needed to be remembered.

From the window of the bedroom, stood a wooden doll, still and feline, yet somehow his eyes were intelligent and watching. If one were to stare long enough, they'd swear that the eyes were moving, as if they were watching something, or rather someone, walk away. And on his face, was a foolish grin, the grin only a lovesick fool would have. As Bonnie's mother walked into the room, she looked at the doll.

"I don't remember that smile being on there..." She decided the heat was causing hallucinations and left the doll were it was, on the windowpane, just like his old home, watching, and waiting for a certain girl to come again.

* * *

**Okay, this is one of my shorter stories, I admit. But hey, I had to rewrite it. The original was much better, but I forgot how to exactly write it. I really hope you guys like the second chapter as much as the first and thanks again to Midnight the Black Fox! You deserve a cookie! Or waffle. Or french toast! Great, now I'm hungry... **

**I made Machida here nice because I've read too many fanfic where they make him a complete jack ass. And when I watch the movie, I never saw him as mean, I just saw him as the guy every girl had a crush on. They never really said anything about his personality and I figured, one day, Haru will grow up and settle down with him, though her heart will always belong to Baron.**

**Oh, just out of curiousity, have any of you guys heard of the Gideon Trilogy? I you haven't, read it, now! God, that series is my current obssession. I love reading (no duh, then I wouldn't be here) so I finished all three books in a span of five days. And they are a amazing! Though, the ending made me sad and depressed for a while. It did not turn out like I wanted, but still, AWESOME book series, read it! The Original books names are: Gideon the Cutpurse, The Tar Man, and Lord Luxon. The American names are: The Time Travelers, The Time Thief, The Time Quake.**

**This book is essentially about two kids, Peter Shock and Kate Dyer, accidentally get sent to the 18th century England. These books are really scientific how they talk about gravity, motion and time and how they are all related and yet it's entertaining at the same time. The third, and last, book is all about the universe falling apart and Kate and Peter try to save it.**

**Kate and Peter are really sweet together and I really liked the idea of them being together. My favorite is the second book.**

**Sorry, I tend to talk a lot in the author's notes. Oh well, now, I'll start working on The Tale of Maybella Rose and Draco Stallion... if I'm not too lazy right now... R&R!**

**-splattermusic**


End file.
